


Stars

by simmpp4Jiihhyunn



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Choi Saeran Route, Gen, Hopeful Ending, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Light Angst, Poetic, Spoilers, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:47:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26996941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simmpp4Jiihhyunn/pseuds/simmpp4Jiihhyunn
Summary: "What do you see when you look up at the sky?"
Relationships: Choi Saeran/Main Character (background)
Kudos: 1





	Stars

**Author's Note:**

> 'm only writing this because I had this idea, and I wanted to test out the interface. All my other works will probably be imported from my Google Docs, not written directly on the website.

_"What do you see when you look up at the sky?"_

_"What do you mean?"_

Saeyoung looked at his brother thoughtfully.

"I mean, when you look up at the sky, there's gotta be something that you think about?"

Saeran tilted his head curiously.

"What do you mean?"

Saeyoung thought for a moment, then smiled.

"When I look up at the sky, I see so many stars, and I think of how, even though they're surrounded by darkness, they still manage to shine so bright. They exist just like human beings, and die just like us too. Ain't that weird."

Saeran hummed, then replied.

"I don't think it's weird."

_A pause._

Saeran looked up to the sky again.

"When I look at the sky, I think about how much space there is in this world. There's so much room to breath, to live, and to exist."

Saeran turned to look at his brother.

"When I think about that, getting out of here seems a lot more hopeful."

Saeyoung smiled gently, and ruffled his brothers hair.

"Alrighty then, when we get out of here, I'll let you see every good thing this world has to offer! Just, stay alive till then."

Saeran beamed happily and turned back to the sky, and silence fell once more.

* * *

Saeran opened his eyes, gazing at the dark sky. He turned his head, gazing at the beautiful woman next to him. She seemed so peaceful, the gentle light from the moon make her seem ethereal. He turned back to the sky, the smallest of smiles grazing his lips.

_"I'll let you see every good thing this world has to offer. Just stay alive till then."_

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I guess~


End file.
